


Infuriating

by Rehlia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Awkward Crush, Bickering, Crushes, Edge and his awkward crush, Fluff, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Requited Love, Tsundere, short fic, tfw everything feels like anger but actually you're just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia
Summary: Edge finds Stretch absolutely infuriating, for perfectly understandable and logical reasons.





	Infuriating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Megalotrash! This is just something short and sweet, but I really wanted to write you something for your birthday. I hope you like it x3

Stretch was leaning back in his chair, pushing hard enough that the two front legs left the ground and he was left balancing precariously on the other two. He swayed and it seemed as though he must fall over at any second, only for him to catch himself at the last second to remain in perfect equilibrium.

It was impressive, and also honestly more than a little annoying. 

How did he do it? 

Edge couldn’t help but stare. He’d kill for that sense of balance - not literally, he would not actually acquire _love_ for this - even though he already wasn’t half bad at balancing himself out. How was it that this lazy, soft version of himself did better than Edge himself could, even though Edge had been training and fighting his entire life? It seemed unfair. The gangly carrot in front of him didn’t even need it. He didn’t even do anything with it other than obnoxiously refusing to sit properly. 

A grumble made its way out of his mouth, pressed between his teeth. 

“What?” Stretch asked, looking up from where he had been messing around with his cellphone. 

“Nothing.”

Stretch blinked at him, looking confused and as if he was trying to figure out what his deal was while obviously failing very hard at it. 

Another difference between them; Red had taught Edge very early in his life how to read faces and while Edge was by far not as good at it as his brother, he could at least pick up most of the surface clues. Stretch? He seemed to lack even the slightest idea of how to do that. 

“Ok,” Stretch finally said, apparently deciding that if Edge insisted it was nothing it must be true. 

So naive. 

Already back to his stupid cellphone game. He really believed this. 

Edge huffed. 

“Seriously, what is it?” Stretch snapped, looking up again with a jarring, sudden motion. While still remaining perfectly balanced. Stars, how Edge envied him for that talent. 

“I said it’s nothing.”

“You’ve been making angry noises for the past half hour,” Stretch pointed out with a frown. “Look, I know I’m not the most socially aware guy, but even I can tell something’s bothering you.”

“I’m not bothered by anything!” 

“Just spit it out!”

“It’s nothing!” 

“It’s not nothing!” 

“It’s nothing - “

“Edge for heaven’s sake - “

“IT’S YOU!”

Silence. 

“Me?” Stretch had absolutely no right to look so baffled over this, Edge thought. 

“Yes, you! With your annoying balance on that chair!” 

Stretch looked down at himself, his confused expression quickly taking in the way he remained perfectly still on the edge of those two legs even when he moved around on the chair. 

“I can stop tilting it. You could’ve just asked,” he said when he looked up again. 

“It’s not that!” Edge hissed. 

“Then _what_ is it?!”

“It’s…” Edge made several fast and enraged gestures with his hands in Stretch’s direction. 

“You just pointed to all of me!”

“Exactly!” 

“I’m sorry my presence offends you?”

“It’s not your presence! It’s how you’re so… infuriating!” 

“But why?” 

“Because!” Edge raged, the grating, confusing sensation that had been irritating his soul for weeks and months finally making itself fully known through his words, “because you’re too damn good! Your balance is annoyingly perfect even though you are so lazy! The way you move is smooth and elegant in spite of the fact that you never train! Your bones are smooth and strong and your stance betrays your hidden power! The ease with which you present yourself in spite of your insecurities speaks of your fortitude! Your naive kindness even in the face of dangerous opponents reveals your good soul!” 

Stretch was staring at him with an expression Edge had never seen on the other before. His eye sockets were wide and open instead of half-closed and lazy. His jaw was slack, his zygomatic arches flush with honey-golden magic, so much that he practically glowed. More importantly though, Edge saw him swaying. 

He didn’t even think. 

Before he knew what he was doing, he dove forwards, managing to reach Stretch just as the other’s impeccable balance finally faltered. He yanked at Stretch’s hoodie, pulling him off the chair before it toppled. The chair crashed into the ground and Edge stumbled backwards, suddenly holding Stretch uncomfortably close. He didn’t know what to do with this; such close contact to others wasn’t really a thing where he came from. Stretch didn’t seem to mind, although his expression was flickering from shock and surprise to something soft and hopeful. 

Still with an unreasonable amount of magic lighting up his skull. 

“Stop looking at me like that!” Edge demanded, feeling his own face heat up in response. Stretch was clearly being ridiculous, he almost acted as if - 

“D-dude, if you have a crush on me you could’ve told me instead of getting mad,” Stretch stuttered, squeezing Edge close and transforming a simple prevention of injuries into a hug. 

Edge would have protested, but the surge of heat and prickling elation that confusingly rushed through his soul at the contact rendered him temporarily mute. How undignified! Another thing that was clearly all Stretch’s fault! He’d have to give him another piece of his mind. 

...later.


End file.
